In order to reduce atmospheric pollution, fumes displaced from an automobile gasoline tank during filling at a filling station are often recovered. In order for the vapor recovery process to work reliably, it is important that a good seal be made between the vapor recovery shroud of the nozzle and the opening of the fill tank. While this is typically easy to accomplish on a motor vehicle with a long fill neck, it is difficult on a motorcycle fuel tank due to the fact that the opening is on the surface of the vessel with no neck. As such, the nozzle must be pushed a considerable way inside the tank body for the shroud to seal against the tank. However, the nozzle then senses the rising fuel during filling and shuts off the flow long before filling is complete. This means that the interval between tank fill ups is decreased and trip range is decreased as well.